Many small parts are used in the assembly line production of manufactured products, such as cars and trucks. The small parts are, for example, fasteners (screws, bolts, screw nails, etc.) mechanical parts and other items used in the construction of vehicles, and the like. These parts are supplied to assembly line operators at assembly work stations. An operator removes the parts from a supply tray and assembles the parts on a moving flow of vehicle or vehicle sub-assemblies. The tray is typically positioned to serve a worker of average height. However, a worker of other than average height may suffer fatigue after only a short period of time, because the tray is either too high or too low. It has also been discovered that a worker would like a foot rest so that he may change his position from time to time. What is needed is a parts holder having a tray and a foot rest, both of which are independently adjustable.